blackinksoftfandomcom-20200214-history
Kotone Sakakibara
Kotone Sakakibara (榊原琴音, Sakakibara Kotone) is the main character in the first story of 365 Days. She is portrayed as a loner and refused to be close with someone until Yasushi came to her life. She has the ability to tell if a person is sincere or not. Childhood As a middle high school student, she experienced violent and heartbreaking turn of events: she was bullied every single day. She consulted the principal and her parents but they don't believe her saying that she is just antisocial. Soon, she endured the pain but ended up 'dying' inside which is a metaphoric way of saying that her self-esteem is long gone and so does her emotions. Present Kotone is a student in Class 5 Year 3 where she is still bullied at. She usually wore shirts with hoods and if anyone asked about it, she'll just walk away or avoid the person. She somehow hate Yasushi since he is very talkative and hyper, the kind of traits that she despise the most. But as he reveal a lot about himself, she started to soften her features towards him. Relationships 'Yasushi Tsukahara' Yasushi is a new student in Kotone's school. He, at first, ignored her until they met in the rooftop (Kotone's so-called 'sanctuary') during lunch period. He started a very awkward conversation between them which lend to Kotone leaving him and blushing about his 'compliment'. Then, by coincedence, they have the same classes which pissed Kotone off since she absolutely hates him. But because of the project they need to do in Art class, Kotone and Yasushi are forced to get to know each other to avoid weird atmospeheres. Soon, they have feelings with each other but Kotone, due to her stubborness, just referred Yasushi as a friend. Even though Yasushi is a playboy, he spents more time with Kotone than with other random girls. He is shown to be jealous when Kotone tried to win the affection of Reiko's cousin, Hideo Okazawaya. As a treat that he loves Kotone, his project in Art class is a painting of her sleeping and smiling softly. In the sequels, Reiko envied Kotone and Yasushi's relationship saying that 'even a loner like her can have a man'. 'Hideo Okazawaya' He is the object to Kotone's affections but he barely knows her. Kotone watches him from a far and gives girly squeals whenever he smiles. 'Hisako Mushanaokoji' Hisako is the class representative of Kotone's class and seems to have a crush on Yasushi. When Yasushi rejects her, she would, in turn, torment Kotone for getting his attention and not her. Little is known about her and Kotone though it is implied that they became close friends. Sequels and Cameo Appearances Kotone barely makes appearances in the Day in School series but she was mentioned, together with Yasushi, in the sequels of 365 Days. Trivia *Her name means 'Harp sound (Kotone)' while Sakakibara is a common username. *Her hairstyle and skin color is similar to that of Ariella Harrington (Day in School series). *Her having to wear dark-colored clothes signifies her self-esteem and emotions are 'dead'. *The two blue hairclips, in her hair, signifies her loneliness. *Although her self-esteem and emotions are 'dead', it was never mentioned that she tried committing suicide. Links Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:World of 365 Days Category:Tsundere